Amy Rose/russgamemaster
Bio Amy Rose is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic twelve-year-old pink hedgehog who first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. She has a major long-standing crush on Sonic the Hedgehog and has since meeting him become his self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means. She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with proficiency second to none and never leaves home without. Amy is a cheerful, though slightly erratic girl. Always with a positive attitude, she is full of energy and passion. However, her infatuation with Sonic makes her shortsighted and a bit obsessive about chasing Sonic as she follows him everywhere, and she has a scary temper. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. Amy is the first and most recurring female character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and is also one of the most popular characters, coming in fifth place on an official popularity poll, being the most popular female character. When recruited "My name is Amy Rose. I'm cute and full of energy!" Class: Bruiser Becomes Enraged when attacking or attacked by Scrappers. Increases all stats up to two times. Vulnerable to critical hits by Blasters. Passives Block Breaker - all attacks exploit protection Nail Hitter - does extra damage to enemies with claws, spikes, and/or horns. Attacks Level 1 - Hammer Swing *Melee *One Enemy *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit *(special) Exploits Cornered - does more damage to cornered targets. *(enemy) Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks *(enemy) Pain Train - causes Pain. Applies Exposed to targets with Pain. Applies Wide-Open to targets with Exposed. Level 2 - Hammer Throw *Ranged *One Enemy *(enemy) Weakened - attack reduced by 25% *(enemy) Dizzy - accuracy reduced by 25% *(self) Rising Up - gains either Fortified, Agile, Focused, or Strengthened. Level 6 - Quake Hammer *Ground *2 round cooldown *All Enemies *(special) Ground Attack - does not trigger counter or avoidance effects. *(special) Finest Hour - does more damage when Fortified, Agile, Focused, Strengthened, Shielded, or Healing *(enemy) Slowed - evasion reduced by 25% *(enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy *(enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack Level 9 - Big Hammer *Melee *3 round cooldown *All Enemies *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Weakened, Slowed, Exposed, Dizzy, Combo Setup, or Stun *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits Alt: Riders Amy Class: Scrapper / Bruiser Combo Breaker - Formerly reserved for Iron Fist. May interrupt follow-up or counter attacks. Amy's chance to interrupt attacks increases for each Paragon debuff on the enemy. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-Less Bodies in Motion Crowded Distaff Counterpart - to Sonic Furry Hammer Time - heroes who wield hammers Mobians - for Sonic characters Redheads Seismic Shuffle Sonamy - romantically linked with Sonic The Hedgehog Tossers Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Animals Category:Sonic Category:Anime Category:Nintendo Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:23 CP Category:Bruisers